Just Like Me
by TheDisheartened
Summary: Bellatrix was always the first one to be unfaithful, but what if Rodolphus decides that he has had enough of her behaviour and that he can play the game of love with somebody else too? Things change. Can their marriage be saved?
1. Take Care Now

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine**

**A/N:  
>Another view on Bellatrix and Rodophus again...<br>The title can be interpreted in two ways...  
>I haven't forgotten my story ''My Favourite Mistake'', I'm busy working on the new chapter!<br>It's just that when an idea for a story randomly starts to form in my head I NEED to write or it'll drive me crazy!  
>That's why I made this while I'm still working on my other Bella&amp;Rod story...<strong>

**8888888888**

''Where have you been, Rodolphus?!'' she asked.

This was the third time this week that he'd come home late.

Bellatrix Lestrange never thought this would happen to her... Was it even happening or was she just imagining things? Why did she even care?!

''I'm tired'' was the only reply she got.

Rodolphus got into their bed and turned his back towards his wife, ignoring the fact that she was sitting right next to him.

Bellatrix didn't say anything, she just slowly got under the covers.

Bellatrix knew that she had been the first one to ruin their marriage...She had started to give her affections to The Dark Lord instead of her husband years ago, but that he could possibly do something similar to her?! She couldn't believe it...

It had all started a couple of weeks ago, when she had returned home from one of her 'late night meetings' with The Dark Lord and she noticed Rodolphus wasn't there... He wasn't there waiting for her... He would always wait for her, sitting on the bed and staring at the door...

Rodolphus behaviour had changed everything for Bellatrix. It was even starting to affect her 'late night meetings' with The Dark Lord, she would be distracted... Not that The Dark Lord cared, as long as he got his needs fulfilled.

The more Bellatrix payed attention to it, the more she realised that he was gone more and more often... She started to spend more time at home, to check on Rodolphus. She would go home right after the Deatheater meetings. The Dark Lord wouldn't even mind that their 'late night meetings' were cancelled, he didn't love her anyway... Most of the time Rodolphus wasn't there. Now, Bellatrix would be waiting... Sitting on the bed and staring at the door, just like Rodolphus used to do...

He became the one who didn't come home...

Rodolphus had his own 'late night meetings' now... At first he had taken the girl for the things his wife wouldn't give him anymore, but now he had actually started to like this girl! She was completely the opposite of this wife. She was sweet and actually interested in him!

Bellatrix used to be like that, at some point in the beginning of their relationship... The Dark Lord had changed her.

Infidelity was bad, he knew that but she had been unfaithful first... He knew deep down that that wasn't a real argument , but he hadn't been able to handle it anymore! He needed someone to care for him and this new girl did.

Bellatrix had thought about what this woman would look like Young. Blonde. Skinny. Nothing like her...

Who did that girl think she was?! Stealing husbands... Rodolphus Lestrange was in a Pureblood marriage, with Bellatrix Lestrange! She needed to get rid of that girl... She needed to win her husband back...

It wasn't that she thought that she really cared for her husband, she just didn't like competition... Rodolphus was hers! Nobody steals something from Bellatrix Lestrange!

Bellatrix moved closer to Rodolphus and put a hand on his back.

''Roddy'' she cooed.

''Bellatrix, what are you doing?'' Rodolphus looked over his shoulder.

''What do you mean?'' she asked in a sickly sweet voice while rubbing circles on his back.

Rodolphus didn't know what to do... What was his wife doing? She was so close to him... She hadn't been close to him in years... He had missed her so much! No! She was messing with his head again!

Rodolphus shot up from the bed.

''What are you doing?!'' he raised his voice.

''Rodolphus...'' Bellatrix slowly and got up from the bed and seductively approached her husband.

Bellatrix needed to be more convincing, he wasn't believing any of it...

''What are you talking about?'' she tried to sound innocent.

She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

''Stop it!'' Rodolphus pushed her away and stormed out of the bedroom.

Bellatrix fell back on the bed.

She tried to comprehend what had just happened. Rodolphus had walked away from her... Why?! How?! He normally would happily respond to her attempts of affection for him...

What was going on?!

* * *

><p>The next morning Bellatrix went down for breakfast. Rodolphus was already seated at the table when she entered the room. They didn't greet each other, they didn't say anything... Bellatrix just took her regular seat at the other end of the table, as far away as possible from her husband.<p>

As she started to eat her breakfast, she looked up from her plate to Rodolphus. She coughed, trying to get his attention. Bellatrix wanted an explanation for what happened last night, he had never refused her before!

She coughed again... No respond... She coughed once more... Nothing...

Bellatrix cleared her throat. The sound echoed in the big and silent room. Rodolphus finally looked up. He looked irritated. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before returning his attention to his food.

''Where did you sleep last night?'' she decided to start the conversation.

''Before or after I got home?'' he didn't even look up from his food.

Bellatrix was taken aback by his reply. She hadn't expected this... She'd expected an answer such as 'I slept in one of the guest bedrooms'... She had expected him to try to deny his infidelity ... It did hurt her a little that he didn't even try to...

''You're just going to tell me about your infidelity?'' maybe he would deny it now...

''Maybe I am... At least I'm honest about it!'' he shot back.

He did have a point... Rodolphus remembered how he felt when he was losing his wife to The Dark Lord... It had hurt, seeing how the love of your life chooses for another man... Or whatever kind of creature Lord Voldemort was now...

'What makes you think that you can do something like that to me?!'' Bellatrix raised her voice.

''What?!'' ''Did you ever think about me?! What it'd be like for me every time that you ignore me and go to The Dark Lord?! You were first to cheat on me!'' Rodolphus shot up from his chair and the chair hit the floor.

''It's not about who's first!'' Bellatrix yelled from across the table.

''Yes, it is! I pretended not to see it for years and when I finally to decide to move on, you're giving me a hard time!'' ''A person needs affection! You never give it to me!'' he yelled back.

''It's not my fault that you walked away last night!'' Bellatrix defended herself.

''Ohw spare me! It was fake and we both know it!'' ''You just can't handle the fact that I'm actually trying to break free from you! I've suffered enough...'' Rodolphus walked out of the room.

''Where are you going?!'' Bellatrix suddenly felt very alone...

''Take care!'' was the last thing she heard before the front door slammed shut.

Take care now...

**8888888888**

**Oops... Take care now...  
>Sure Babe - Whateve Honey - Take Care<br>Not good...**


	2. Run

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing Of Harry Potter!  
><strong>

**Messing with Bellatrix her feelings a bit...  
><strong>

**8888888888  
><strong>

5 days. It had been 5 days. He had already been gone for 5 days.

Rodolphus Lestrange hadn't returned home since he had left during breakfast 5 days ago and his wife was actually starting to worry...

Was she worried about her husband or was she actually worried about herself? She was worried about herself, she was changing... The fact that she suddenly was worried about her husband's long absence worried her... She was changing... Bellatrix Lestrange normally wasn't a person who was worried about her spouse...

Where could he be?! Was he with that girl?! He could be anywhere!

What if he had left her?! He wouldn't leave her... He'd promised he would never leave her when they got married... She couldn't be all alone!

Bellatrix stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had taken a hot shower to wash all of her worries away, but it hadn't worked... Even in the shower she had thought about this whole situation with Rodolphus... This whole situation was making her feel insecure...

Bellatrix looked at herself. What did that girl have that she didn't have?! She was probably younger and prettier...

She shouldn't think like that... She was a beautiful woman! She had been a beautiful woman... When she still had been young... She wasn't young anymore...

Stop bringing yourself down! You're not a stupid teenager! You're a Deatheater! You're Bellatrix Black! You're Bellatrix Lestrange!

While she was trying to make herself feel better, she heard the front door creak open. Was she imagining it?! The door slammed shut. No, she wasn't!

Bellatrix sprinted out of the bathroom. She ran across the bedroom and through the hall, towards the stairs. When she was halfway down the stairs, she realised that she was only wearing a towel to cover her body. She immediately slowed down.

What was happening to her?! Running down the stairs, basically just out of the shower and only covered in a towel... Was she really that desperate?!

Rodolphus stepped inside of the manor, he slammed the door shut and took off his cloak. He started to walk further into the house, but stopped right on the spot when he saw his wife standing halfway on the stairs with only a towel wrapped around her...

''W-What are- What are you doing?'' Rodolphus tried not to laugh.

What was she doing there?! Weird woman...

''You think this is funny?! Is it funny that you disappear for 5 days hmm?!'' Bellatrix shrieked.

''Was my little darling worried?'' he mocked her.

''You can't disappear like that! Merlin knows what could've happened to you!'' she descended the stairs.

''Why do you care?!'' he didn't want to believe that his wife had actually been worried.

''You're my husband! You were gone for 5 whole days, Rodolphus! You can't just leave me alone!'' she cried.

''You leave me alone to go to The Dark Lord all the time!'' Rodolphus argued.

''You promised!'' Bellatrix ignored his argument.

''What?!'' Rodolphus didn't understand.

''You promised you would never leave me...'' she said.

''That was years ago...'' ''I said that on our wedding day... We've been married for years!'' why would she even bring up their wedding day?!

''A promise is a promise! You can't break a promise!'' she sounded patronizing.

''You broke you're promise to me! You break the promises of our marriage vows every time you go to our Lord...'' it still hurt him every single time...

''So, then you just decide you can do the same with some young pretty blonde?!'' she asked.

''How do you know she's blonde?'' had his wife been spying on him?!

She couldn't have been... She had been waiting for him for the last 5 days...

''She is indeed a blonde then?! Young too, I suppose?!'' ''Much skinnier then me too, of course!'' Bellatrix was breaking herself down again...

''Stop, look at you! You're not fat!'' he pointed to her body, covered in the towel.

Rodolpus hated it when she brought herself down like this...

''Don't look at me like this!'' Bellatrix tried to wrap the towel tighter around her.

''You shouldn't be dressed like that then!'' he couldn't stop looking, though...

He had to admit, the years hadn't really changed her... She still was a beautiful woman... You could clearly see she wasn't fat at all, only wrapped in that towel. Underneath it she was all naked... Rodolphus swallowed hard.

''I just came out of the shower when yo-'' she stopped midsentence and turned her attention to the burning sensation that she felt on her arm...

She looked at Rodolphus, who clearly felt it too...

''We got to go...'' he simply said.

''Is she here?'' Bellatrix hissed.

She got no reply. She looked at Rodolphus, who sat next to her. She looked for any sign that he could give her that she the girl was a Deatheater too and that she was present at the meeting... Her eyes scanned everybody that was seated at the long table, but nobody could really be the pretty young blonde...

Rodolphus didn't answer his wife. The girl wasn't a Deatheater... Bellatrix would probably do anything to destroy her competition, it was better if she didn't know who it was... He just shot her a mean look.

Bellatrix stared back at him with a death glare.

''Having trouble in paradise, are we now?!'' the ice cold laugh of Their Lord brought the attention of the married couple back to the meeting.

''I'm sorry, my Lord'' muttered Bellatrix quickly.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. She would always immediately apologise, she couldn't bare having The Dark Lord saying something negative about her... She was so desperate for his love... The Dark Lord couldn't love! When would she finally start to understand that?!

''The meeting is over, you all know what to do...'' The Dark Lord had ignored her apology.

All the Deatheaters go up and started to leave.

''Bellatrix, I have some business to discuss with you...'' another 'late night meeting'...

''Of course, My Lord'' Bellatrix left Rodolphus' side and followed her Lord obediently.

Rodolphus watched his wife leave. He felt his blood boil. He wasn't allowed to do anything, but she could do everything with Their Lord?! He angrily left the room and went home.

Bellatrix had already started to remove some pieces of her clothing when she was told to stop.

''That won't be necessary tonight'' Her Lord's cold voice said.

''My Lord, have I don't something wrong?'' she asked.

''What is it with you and your husband?'' His cold eyes stared at her.

''N-No-Nothing, my Lord...'' Bellatrix stammered.

''Don't lie to me!'' ''I can't have you two arguing, it is bad for the cause!'' ''What does he know about our 'late night meetings'?'' The Dark Lord was getting uncomfortably close to her.

''My Lord?'' she didn't understand.

''You haven't been careful enough, Bellatrix...'' He hissed.

''I- I'm sor-sorry, M-My Lord...'' Her Lord wouldn't let her explain...

''Crucio!'' Bellatrix screamed out in pain.

Tonight, their 'late night meeting' wouldn't be a pleasant one...

**8888888888  
><strong>

**I thought it only appropriate that the only person Bellatrix Lestrange would be scared of is The Dark Lord...  
><strong>


	3. Save Me Don't Leave Me

**Some people have actually followed or favourited this story, so I guess that some of you do read it?**

**I'm not really content with the first bit of the chapter, I just wanted to much information in a small peace...**

**8888888888**

Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't believe it!

He had actually felt sorry for her… He had actually felt guilty! He thought she had finally started to care…

When his wife had started to ask questions about the other woman, he started to feel guilty about it... He thought she was feeling just what he had felt when Bellatrix would go to The Dark Lord... He remembered it like yesterday, when he realised for the first time that his wife was being unfaithful... He had actually felt sorry for doing that to her now!

He wished that he hadn't, because now Rodolphus Lestrange was alone again...

Seeing her standing on the staircase, and seeing how relieved she was that he was not harmed after his absence for 5 days, made him regret for leaving her there... She had been scared that he had left her and reminded him of his promise on their wedding day... She had stayed there for 5 days, without going to their Lord... He had decided to go cancel his plans for tonight and to just go home with his wife, maybe they could work things out?

Of course they couldn't, the meeting hadn't been properly over yet or Voldemort had already called for her and of course she had followed him like a lost child!

Now, Rodolphus was alone again... At first he had hoped she would return rather quickly, maybe the Dark Lord had only wanted to discuss some things? His hope was soon replaced with anger, he was so stupid! Hoping his wife would change... Of course she wouldn't, hours had passed and she still hadn't returned! The Lord got all of her attention now...

Rodolphus stared at the trunks in the corner of their bedroom, he had packed the most important things... He was going to leave her... Once she would return home, he would tell her he was leaving her! Promise or no promise! He was leaving her, for good this time!

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stumbled into the manor. She was actually glad she was home, she felt absolutely broken. Everything hurt!<p>

She dragged herself over to the staircase and sat down at the bottom. How was she going to get up all those stairs?! She couldn't even lift up her head properly! The woman who would normally lift her head up high, now she was close to crying...

Her mind was broken. Her body was broken. Her emotions were broken. Bellatrix Lestrange was broken, a fallen dark angel...

Bellatrix winced when she heard a door slam shut, it made her splitting headache worse!

Rodolphus rushed down the stairs with the trunks, blind with rage... He wasn't paying attention to anything around him, he hadn't even seen his wife sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her head down...

''Here I was, waiting for you again! All for nothing, Bellatrix!'' ''I'm done! We're done! I'm leaving you! I've had enough of you, being the bitch you are!'' he kicked the house elf who wanted to help him to put his cloak on...

Bellatrix' head was pounding, his booming voice causing her pain to get even worse! He couldn't leave her! She was hurt! She needed- She needed help... She needed him!

''Rod, please...'' she croaked.

She tried to lift up her head with all her might and stared at him through the curtain of her dark hair that hung in front of her face... It wasn't until then, that Rodolphus noticed his wife was actually sitting there...

''Bellatrix?'' all the anger suddenly gone...

''Please, don't leave me...'' she whispered.

''Bella, what happened?!'' he rushed to her side.

''Don't leave me!'' tears threatened to fall donwn her bruised face...

''Did The Dark Lord do this to you?!'' Rodolphus tried to see what the damage was...

''Don't leave me! Don't leave me!'' she clung to him.

Bellatrix didn't care she sounded desperate and totally not like her normal fierce self... She was broken, hurt and needed somebody to care for her! To hold her! To save her! To help her!

''I won't, it's okay...'' Rodolphus moved the curtain of hair, to see her face...

She looked exhausted and there were bruises on her jaw and cheekbones...

Rodolphus gently lifted her up and got up the stairs.

''Don't leave me... Don't leave me... Don't leave me...'' his wife muttered again and again.

''I'm right here'' he shushed her.

Rodolphus could sense she was on the verge of insanity, she normally would never ever behave like this... Being desperate or begging were a disgrace for heirs of the Pureblood Black family... There was only one curse who could cause this, Crucio...

''Let's get you cleaned up, okay?'' he talked to her like you would to a child.

He walked with her in his arms to their bedroom and into their bathroom.

''Can you stand?'' he asked her as he put her down.

She looked so small, as she stood there in the big bathroom with her head down...

Rodolphus let the bathtub fill with nice warm water and returned to his wife's side to help her out of her clothes.

She shied away from him, trying to keep her close on. She didn't want him to see her...

''Come on, Bella... You can't keep your clothes on'' ''I've seen you naked before...'' he tried again.

As he gently pulled her clothes away from her, he started to see why she hadn't want to take them off in the first place... Her whole body was covered with bruises, scratches, blue and red marks and even a bit of blood...

Bellatrix saw her husband looking at her with horror in his eyes and tried to suppress a sob. She was even more ugly now!

''Eehr- It's okay, you'll be fine...'' Rodolphus tried not to think about the terrible things that The Dark Lord had probably done to her...

He carefully let her step into the bathtub and started to clean her, touching her as softly as he could. His soft touching didn't really help, everything hurt! Bellatrix was still grateful, she felt so safe!

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rodolphus had tucked his wife into bed. She stared at him, as he got into the bed next to her. All sorts of emotions and different thoughts were going through her head...<p>

''Just go to sleep, Bella...'' Rodolphus whispered.

''Are you going to live with that girl? Is that why you're leaving me?'' she asked.

''Not tonight, Bella...'' Rodolphus sighed.

''You're leaving me tomorrow then? Or when I'm properly healed?! The girl is definitely prettier than me now, all bruised and battered...'' Bellatrix started to sound a bit like herself again...

''Sleep, Bella... I'll be here when you wake...'' Rodolphus watched as his wife's eyelids started to get heavy and started to drop close.

''I won't leave... When do I ever break a promise?'' Rodolphus remembered his wedding day...

''Never... You're a good man, Rod...'' Bellatrix mumbled, already half-asleep.

He would always be there, whenever she needed him to save her...

**8888888888**

**I know Bellatrix is really OOC, but I thought that that would happen when you've been tortured for so long...  
>Not really sure if I should continue and let Bellatrix tell him what happened, this could easily also be an ending to the story...<br>?**


	4. Why

**Not really sure about this one...**

**8888888888**

It had been a miserable night.

Bellatrix hadn't slept through the night. She had tossed, turned, stirred, kicking the blankets off and getting Rodolphus to put them over her again to warm her when she was cold... She had been half-asleep most of the time and had felt Rodolphus arms around her some times... Bellatrix was quite sure she even had lay on top of him at some point during the night...

Bellatrix woke up feeling miserable too...

Every muscle in her body ached and she could feel the big bruises on her skin, everywhere he had touched her... She knew it could happen, she just never thought it ever would...

The Dark Lord hurting her, his most faithful servant! She knew he didn't love her and that he couldn't love at all, but she never thought he would hurt her like he did last night... She loved him, or didn't she? She wasn't sure anymore...

Rodolphus had been so good to her... After everything she did to hurt him, he would always come back to her... He loved her and helped, even bathed her last night!

Bellatrix remembered their conversation, just before she fell asleep... She'd said he was a good man and she had meant it. Rodolphus was nowhere to be found now though, she was alone...

''B-Br-Breakfast is-is ready, Mrs. L-Lestrange...'' a house elf had popped into the room.

Bellarix struggled to get out of her warm and comfortable bed, every move she made hurt. The elf rushed to her side and tried to help.

''Get away from me!'' she slapped the creature aside.

The house-elf cringed and whimpered.

Bellatrix continued to struggle, she got out of the room and took an enormous amount of time to descend the stairs...

''Ma-Master Lestrange instructed to-to help Mrs. Lestrange...'' the little creature followed her every move...

''I don't need help!'' she growled.

She was already exhausted when she made it to the bottom of the stairs and gratefully let her body rest on one of the chairs when she finally made it to the dining room where breakfast was served. Rodolphus was already seated, sipping his tea.

''Good morning'' he said.

''Good morning'' she mumbled.

''Get her some tea'' Rodolphus instructed.

The house elf rushed out of the room and came back seconds later with a big tray full of breakfast. Bellatrix carefully sipped her tea, she wasn't hungry...

''N-need help t-to eat?'' the house elf tried to her.

''I don't need your help! Go away! Get out!'' Bellatrix hated the creatures.

The little creature looked confused, helpless from Mr. Lestrange to Mrs. Lestrange and back. Was he supposed to follow his master's orders or the order that Bellatrix had just given him?!

''Well, do as she says... Go away'' Rodolphus said lazily.

The big-eyed creature let out a sob and fled from the room.

''You need to eat, Bellatrix'' Rodolphus took a bite of his own breakfast.

''I don't need to eat, I'm fine!''Bellatrix hated it when people told her what to do...

''Are you?'' Rodolphus stared at her from across the table.

Bellatrix tried to ignore the stare of her husband... She knew he was right, she needed to eat... She just hated to give in! She stared at the tray of breakfast, there was fresh bread with butter, fruit, scrambled eggs and more tea. She stared back at Rodolphus and reluctantly put a piece of apple into her mouth, chewing on it slowly.

''Wasn't that hard, was it?'' he asked her as if she was a child.

''Don't patronize me, Rodolphus! Shut up!'' Bellatrix snapped.

Rodolphus looked at his wife. He knew she didn't like it when he told her what to do, but did she really have to be rude after yesterday?! He finished his tea, stood up and he left the dining room. It was better to leave her alone in this mood...

''Wait! Where are you going?!'' ''Rodolphus, don't leave!'' Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a sort of fear and the thought that he would try to leave her again...

She winced and cursed as she tried to get up to go after him as quick as possible, exhaustion already taking over again.

''I was just going upstairs'' Rodolphus explained and bumped into her when he walked back into the room.

She dropped to the floor. He'd caused more pain on her already aching body and she just let go, she just couldn't hold herself up anymore...

It took a minute to process what had just happened. Rodolphus saw his wife on the floor and then realised that that was basically his fault, he quickly tried to help her up.

''No... No, you're hurting me... Everything hurts...'' his strong arm actually hurt her while he was trying to help her up...

''I-I'm sorry... I'm just trying to help...'' Rodolphus hated how his wife could make him feel small even when she was in such a state...

''I don't need your help'' Bellatrix snapped.

''You surely did last night! You're not even grateful for what I did, treat me like dirt all the same!'' he let go of her.

He stopped being nice to her. If she wasn't nice to him, he wouldn't be nice to her!

''You wanted to leave me last night!'' she argued.

''I couldn't leave with you desperately clinging to me, now could I?!'' he defended.

''You can't just leave me here and break your promise to me! You said it! You said you wouldn't leave me! In bed last night, you said it!'' it was almost as if she tried to remind him...

''Why do you care about the promises I've made?! The promises of our wedding vows are already broken!'' they both hadn't been faithful to one another...

''Look what it brought me! I've been beaten... Hurt... Raped...'' her eyes shone with tears.

Rodolphus stared at the ground. He had his assumptions after seeing the bruises and cuts on her body last night, but he had wished for it not to be true... Raped... He looked up at her, sadness in his eyes...

''Don't pity me, I don't need that from you!'' she angrily wiped a tear from her cheek.

''That's our problem, you never need anything from me... I might as well not even be here!'' ''I don't understand... If you don't need me, why you are forbidding me to leave all of a sudden...'' Rodolphus said bitterly.

''I'm alone!'' everybody was leaving...

Her sister had left her first, marrying that peace of vermin... Her other sister wasn't really able to do anything for her either, Narcissa and Lucius were just as scared of The Dark Lord as anyone else...Now even Rodolphus wanted to leave... He was with that other girl more and more often which made her realise that she even started to miss her husband then... She had been so stupid for giving up what she had with him for her Lord! Their marriage had been wonderful, even for Deatheaters...

''Why do you care?!'' his wife normally never cared if she was alone or not and who was with her or who wasn't...

''I don't know!'' she really didn't know...

She also didn't know why she did it, but she suddenly decided to kiss her husband. Bellatrix preshed her lips to her husband's... Rodolphus was taken aback, he pulled away.

''I-I'm sorry...'' Rodolphus didn't know why he felt the need to apologize...

''No- It's... I... Just- Just go upstairs, do what you wanted to do...'' she waved her hand dismissively.

Rododolphus looked confused, but decided to leave anyway... He left the room again and got back upstairs. Bellatrix was left behind again, she still couldn't believe she had actually done that!

Why did she even do that?!

**8888888888**

**Why?**


	5. Broken Pieces

**I saw a couple of new people started Following this story, thank you!**

**The first two bits are sort of Bellatrix' thoughts on the whole situation and what happened with The Dark Lord & Rodolphus' thought on the whole situation...  
>They both have a sort of different perspective, especially Bellatrix thinks that Rodolphus think a lot worse about their marriage as you'll be able to read...<br>He actually things the kiss is progress...  
>The rest of the chapter just continues with the story...<strong>

**888888888888**

In the days that followed, Bellatrix had cursed herself for doing that. For kissing her husband. Why would she even do that?! Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange didn't just randomly kiss somebody, even if it was Mr. Lestrange! Why?!

Maybe she had thought for a second that it would help. That everything would go back to normal. Before those horrible things happened during that night. That everything would be forgotten even. It never would go away.

The things she had to endure couldn't be erased with a kiss. She remembered more. His stone cold hands on her. Not like they had done before. Just to hurt her. How was she able to forget that?! Or when would she forget it?! Never. Not even with all the love Rodolphus was able to give her. Not that he would help at all.

She had seen the pity in his eyes. Pity. What was she supposed to do with his pity?! He couldn't solve her problems. The only thing he could so was love her and even that seemed impossible now. She had kissed him and he just left her to go upstairs. Even if she'd said so. Who was to say she had really meant it?! Maybe she had wanted him to stay. He hadn't even kissed her back.

Bellatrix blamed herself for that. What was the proper way for him to respond?! She suddenly kissed him. Trying to fit her broken pieces back together. She had forgotten about his broken pieces. About how she had broken him all these times before. Of course he couldn't kiss her back. Of course there was pity.

She would always have a hold on him somehow. By hurting him. Or when she was hurt and she needed his help. Of course she needed help. She was a victim of rape and she was broken. He wasn't able to leave when she needed help. He'd made promises. He was a man of his word. He was a gentleman. That's why he couldn't leave. Her broken pieces kept him here.

The broken pieces of their marriage.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Rodolphus had tried to think of a reason why his wife had kissed him that day. She would normally never kiss him for no reason. She always had wanted something from him the times before. This time it seemed like she hadn't wanted anything at all. Love.<p>

Maybe she was confused. Broken. Maybe she was lost. After all the hurt. Were that reason to kiss somebody? A person that she had once loved. Kiss them. Would that make sense?!

His wife had kissed him. His wife. His love. She had kissed him! He hadn't kissed her back. Stupid. Would he have taken advantage of her if he had? She kissed him first. Maybe she hadn't really intended to. She wasn't able to think straight after everything that had happened to her.

What if she had been able to think straight?! What if it wasn't about what had happened to her?! Of course it had something to with it. What if it had made her see what she had all thrown away?! Was she trying to make things right again and to pick up the pieces?!

The broken pieces of their marriage.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, the couple had barely spoken. Both didn't really know what to do about the whole situation. Just 'good mornings' in the morning at the breakfast table or 'good nights' in bed before falling asleep...<p>

Bellatrix' bruises and cuts had almost all properly healed. Just the ones that had been really bad were still slightly visible on her body, but her clothes would cover those. Rodolphus had insisted that she'd needed to see a Healer to make her heal faster, but she had refused. She hadn't wanted other people to see the state in which she was in...

It had been hard enough to even show Rodolphus what 'the other man' had done to her...

To make everything even more awkward than it already was, the couple had to attend one of those society dinners that was held among the Pureblood couples once in a while. It wasn't like things would look different, Bellatrix and Rodolphus barely talked to each other at those dinners anyway...

However, this time they wouldn't speak because they didn't want to talk about what happened and not just because there was nothing nice to say at all, which was normally the case...

* * *

><p>The party was just as to be expected. Boring. Purebloods everywhere talking about the same old things and Bellatrix couldn't care less about them... She didn't like those people, she actually only thought that the company of Deatheaters was bearable these days...<p>

Bellatrix couldn't remember how many drink she had already had. She hadn't really eaten much either, so the alcohol hit her twice as hard. She would hate herself for it in the morning...

She decided it was best to sit down for a while. There was already somebody there when she got to the sofa. Her husband... By the look of it he had already had enough to drink too...

''Not much of a party, what do you think?'' Rodolphus noticed her.

''No...'' ''Can I sit?'' she asked quietly.

''Sure, there's space enough'' ''Since when does Bellatrix Lestrange asked something nicely?'' he asked her.

She shrugged and took a seat next to him. She didn't feel like replying to his question... Rodolphus watched her sit down and kept his eyes on her. After a while, Bellatrix was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She turned her head to look at him, giving him a questioning look...

''Who's this woman?'' his voice was soft.

His wife seemed so different. She wasn't rude. She wasn't loud. You probably wouldn't even notice her... It was nice that she didn't yell at him all the time, but it seemed like as if she had lost herself... She had lost that fire within her...

''Things changed. She's different...'' Rodolphus continued.

Bellatrix swallowed hard. He spoke so beautifully soft and calm to her, like he understood. He always understood her, knew her better than anybody after all these years of marriage... Things had really changed, they were different...

Maybe it was just because of the alcohol... They were both a bit drunk... She knew that was a lie... He was drunk, but not that drunk... Rodolphus knew perfectly well what he was saying, Bellatrix could see it in his eyes...

''I love you either way'' it didn't matter to Rodolphus.

He would always love her, different or not...

''No, you don't! Of course you like 'my quiet version' better than when I scream at you all the time!'' Bellatrix suddenly snapped.

There were just too many emotions, she couldn't hold it in anymore...

''I don't like 'your quiet version' when you're quiet because you hurt... He hurt you, Bellatrix! The Dark Lord hurt you!'' Rodolphus was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

''I know that! I was bloody well there!'' she shrieked.

''He doesn't love you, can't you see that?! He can't love!'' there was no point to deny it now...

''I know that!'' Bellatrix said again.

''I can love and I do love you!'' Rodolphus sounded desperate.

''I know that...'' Bellatrix sounded defeated now...

All the fire within her gone again... She didn't feel like deserved his love...

''If you know that, why won't you let me show it to you?'' he got closer to her.

Bellatrix looked up at him, trying to find the words to say. She didn't know what she wanted to say... She just couldn't...

Rodolphus waited patiently for her answer, but it never really came... She was lost, trying to find words... He gentle cupped her face in his hands and brought it close to his, feeling rather bold. The alcohol had much to do with that, he thought...

When he could feel her warm breath on his lips, he closed the space between them. Bellatrix blamed it on the alcohol to, but she didn't protest. His warm lips against hers felt like heaven!

He kissed her and she kissed him. They didn't seem able to stop. It felt so right. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like an hour, before Rodolphus pulled away.

''Do you want to go home?'' he whispered.

Bellatrix just nodded. She didn't want to be around those weird people anymore, she just wanted the company and warm comfort of her husband... Rodolphus took her hand and they slipped outside the big manor, before they apparated home.

Their Safe Haven.

**8888888888**

**Bit OOC here and there...**

**Sort of cute...**

**Should put more Rodolphus in here...**


	6. Near But So Far

**This turned out to be such a long chapter! Almost 2K words!  
><strong>**Let's say the longer chapter is a gift for the new favourites/followers;)  
><strong>**I just couldn't stop writing, I really wanted to fit every idea I had in here!xD**

**I hope I made myself clear enough in this chapter... I mean I always know what I'm talking about, but then others don't so.. xD**

**8888888888**

Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange apperated right in front of the big gates of the Lestrange manor. Rodolphus pushed the big gates open.

''Ladies first'' he said as a true gentleman.

Bellatrix smiled faintly.

They walked side to side in silence on the long path leading up the manor. Now that they were home, Bellatrix actually felt quite uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say...

Everything had seemed so easy, when he had just asked her if she'd wanted to go home with him... With his low voice and warm brown eyes, so different than those ice cold eyes of the man who had done her wrong...

Bellatrix swallowed. Did Rodolphus expect something of her? Were they now supposed to... After that kiss... Did he expect her to... That they actually would do... Did he expect that they would do certain things again?!

Rodolphus looked at his wife from the corner of his eyes. She seemed lost in thought. She looked beautiful when she was thinking, she looked smart. What was she thinking about? The kiss? The whole situation?

This whole situation... Rodolphus took some time to think about everything that had happened for the last couple of weeks, for himself... He thought about the time he had spent with the younger blonde and her affection, now it was actually his own wife giving him that affection!

She'd gone through Hell and back to come back to him. They both had been unfaithful, but he hadn't been violated... It made his blood boil, just thinking about what that creature of a man had done to his wife!

Rodolphus tried to reach for her hand, but she quickly walked up towards the front door of the manor.

Once inside, Bellatrix didn't know what to do...

''Do you want another drink?'' Rodolphus took her cloak from her shoulders.

''Yes...'' she definitely could use some more alcohol to help her with this...

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was again lost in thought, when her husband sat down next to her on the sofa with two glasses of red wine.<p>

''Thank you...'' Bellatrix took a glass from his hands.

She took a big gulp of the red liquid and could already feel the alcohol running through her veins. The wine made her feel more at ease. It was weird that this man next to her could make her feel so comfortable and so uncomfortable at the same time...

Maybe it was because of the fact that he made her feel so comfortable that she felt like she was obligated to satisfy him in certain ways which made her so uncomfortable! Of course they had done it before, they were husband and wife, but with everything that had happened...

What might even scared her more were these weird feelings and thoughts... How desperate she'd been when her husband had spent time with that younger woman... How it made her feel... She'd thought a lot about the earlier times, back in the day when she loved Rodolphus... Were those feeling resurfacing again? Did she actually still love her husband?!

''I'm sorry...'' Rodolphus mumbled before taking another sip.

Rodolphus felt the need say sorry... For everything, even if it wasn't his fault! Something needed to say it to her, she deserved at least that!

''For what?'' Bellatrix blinked.

''For everything...'' ''For hurting you... For sleeping with that other woman...'' Rodolphus sighed.

He looked at her. All of a sudden. big teardrops were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

''I'm truly sorry'' he felt extremely guilty.

She started it, he knew that... With their Lord, she was first! It was just that he'd never expected him to actually do it... He'd never expected to touch another woman than his lovely Bellatrix... At the time it hadn't seemed a problem, he liked the girl, but she hadn't been his Bellatrix! He wasn't a man who did this!

''No... I- I'm sorry! I never should have... Loved The Dark Lord'' ''You're a good man, Rodolphus! Everything anyone ever needs...'' she tried to stop crying.

She didn't deserve to cy, she didn't deserve such a good man as her husband! She didn't even know why she was crying... Was she really hurt that Rodolphus had been unfaithful?! She had done it too! Still... Her husband kissing and touching another, she didn't want to share him!

Before she even realised what she was doing, Bellatrix was seated on Rodolphus' lap and they were making out. Rodolphus got a stray of hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't holding his wine glass and hoped his glass wouldn't fall. Bellatrix kept on attacking his lips with her own, almost dropping her glass. The alcohol in her system just speeding up the process...

Rodolphus pulled her closer and their glasses collided. The crystal shattered into tiny pieces and the red wine spilled all over Rodolphus. His shirt coloured the dark red and he was covered in the tiny pieces of glass.

Bellatrix jumped of his lap and gasped.

''I-I'm s-sorry-y'' she stuttered.

''It's okay... I'm fine'' he slowly stood up to avoid the red wine to stain the sofa...

''I'm sorry...'' Bellatrix mumbled.

''It's okay, Bella'' ''I'll take a shower...'' Rodolphus' hand brushed against hers as he walked passed her.

Bellatrix watched him leave. Should she go with him? He was going to take a shower... Maybe it was just the effect of the wine, but she wouldn't mind seeing her husband without his clothes on...

Bellatrix shook her head and looked around, searching for a house elf to clean up the mess they had made.

* * *

><p>Bellatrrix stared at the ceiling. She had left the house elf to clean up the mess and had decided to just go to bed, where she was currently lying in.<p>

She listened to the running water of the shower. There it was again, that thought about her husband... Naked... Just behind that door... She looked at the door of the adjoining bathroom.

She shouldn't... She shouldn't... She shouldn't! Ohw but she would!

She lifted the covers and got out of bed. Bellatrix slowly walked towards the door and her heart was racing! She hadn't even noticed that the shower had been turned off...

The door suddenly opened and Rodolphus stepped out, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was greeted by his wife, who was standing oddly close to him...

''Hey... W-What are you doing?'' he noticed his wife staring at him.

Bellatrix looked at his muscular chest. She reached out her hand and placed it over his heart. She felt his heart beating inside his chest. It almost seemed as if her touch was burning his skin. She had always had that effect on him...

''Bella...'' Rodolphus whispered.

Bellatrix looked up at him, her eyes piercing through his soul. Rodolphus tried to, but he just couldn't resist... He pulled her close and planted his lips on hers. They got lost in yet another passionate kiss.

Bellatrix her hands travelled down his chest to his waist and let the towel drop to the floor. Rodolphus pulled her even closer and tried to guide her towards the bed, they stumbled across the room...

Rodolphus gently let his wife fall on their bed. He wanted to touch her, feel her like he used to and just feel every inch of her...

Bellatrix was breathing hard, she tried to remember the last time she was in bed with her husband and they'd behaved like this... Like they actually loved each other... His touches seemed to burn her skin now as he tried to lift her out of her nightgown...

Suddenly flashes of memories filled Bellatrix' head... His touches... Her Lord's touches... His ice cold hands... Ice cold hands that beat her... Hit her... Hurt her... Her own whimpering and screaming...

Bellatrix tried to ignore it, Rodolphus would never hurt her like that... He was gentle! He was going to rape her! She just couldn't help but feel uncomfortable now...

The memories just wouldn't stop coming, she saw everything! She was going through everything again! The pain! The humiliation! She was broken, once again and tears were silently streaming down her face...

Rodolphus tried again to get rid of the clothes that were covering his wife's beautiful body, but Bellatrix pushed him off of her.

''I-I I'm sorry... I can't!'' Rodolphus noticed her tears.

''The Dark Lord... He... He- Just... I just can't...'' she couldn't even explain!

At first, Rodolphus thought she was talking about her devotion for their Lord...He couldn't believe that she still cared for him more, after everything! Then, he remembered... He'd touched her and hurt her with it... His touches...

Rodolphus pulled her close and hugged her. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, made her feel calm...

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you...'' Rodolphus shushed her...

''I- I really thought I could... I thought I... Could make it stop...'' '' I want to! I think... Really! I want to! Just can't...'' Bellatrix couldn't help but feel afraid again that he would blame her and leave her...

She didn't know why she felt afraid. She knew Rodolphus would never be such a man! She just wasn't able to trust men anymore... She was scared!

''No... No... It's okay!'' Rodolphus kissed her on her forehead.

''I don't need you for that...'' he tried to calm her down.

''You have that girl to do it!'' Bellatrix moved away from him.

''Hey, look at me!'' Rodolphus looked into her eyes.

'' I'm so sorry for doing that to you, Bella! For doing that with that girl!'' ''I don't need her or the things she's able to give me, I have you as my wife!'' he wiped her tears away.

''At least she'd able to give you it!'' Bellatrix exclaimed.

''You just told me you want to give it to me as well! You've been hurt, Bella! You're scared! Of course you can't now!'' ''As long as you are here with me...'' Rodolphus understood why she couldn't...

Bellatris crawled closer to her husband again and placed her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and let out a shaky breath as Rodolphus lifted the cover over them.

He wrapped his arms carefully around his wife and they drifted off to sleep...

**8888888888**

**A lot of kissing...**

**Not very fond of the ending, something seems off...  
>I'm actually very tired, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes in the process!<strong>

**My Bella seems to be getting more OOC each chapter, trying to fix that!  
>I'll just keep blaming it on the alcohol and traumatic experience for now!<strong>

I know I said I needed and wanted to put more of Rodolphus in here...  
>Still working on that!<br>Trying some idea with it, let me know if you want me to continue with them!


	7. You

**Got some reviews! THANK YOU!**

**Kind of long sentences here...**

**Bit weird...**

**8888888888**

Rodolphus Lestrange looked at his wife. She looked beautiful in the first rays of sunshine that were seeping through the curtains and shone across her face. She was sleeping so peacefully... These moments were very rare, Bellatrix Lestrange being peaceful...

Rodolphus sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He let his mind wander back to the night before, he didn't really know what to think of it...

He hadn't expected any of this! He thought he would just go to a Pureblood society dinner and to return home after... He hadn't expected to leave the party early to actually go home with his wife, after a spontaneous kiss and that the kissing would continue when they got home... He hadn't expected it at all!

She had actually shown him affection, without even wanting to take advantage of him! Just because she wanted too! She had wanted too...

If Rodolphus was honest with himself, he was a bit disappointed that they hadn't gone any further than they did last night... Of course, he had wanted to! He was a man after all...

At the same time, he felt bad that he thought that way... She had been raped and although he would never do that to her, he totally understood why she had been uncomfortable. Raped! He shook his head, not wanting to think about it... His wife, the woman he truly loved... Hurt so badly!

Something beside him got his attention, Bellatrix stirred in her sleep. The sunlight woke her up, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rodolphus looking at her.

A little yawn escaped Bellatrix her lips. Rodolphus thought it was adorable.

''Good morning'' Rodolphus smiled.

''Good morning...'' Bellatrix slowly sat up.

Bellatrix thought this was an awkward situation, after last night... She had actually started with making advances, but then backed out... She could only imagine how Rodolphus must feel right now... She had turned the man on and then had done nothing about it... What was she supposed to do now?!

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked.

Bellatrix nodded.

''You?'' she returned his question.

''Yes...'' Rodolphus thought it was for the best to not tell his wife about the inappropriate dreams he had had last night after they'd gone to bed...

An awkward silence followed... There was definitely still a certain tension in the air after last night... Maybe they should...

Bellatrix slowly moved towards her husband and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek... When she pulled away, Rodolphus stopped her by cupping her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her lips... She slowly responded to his kiss, but it didn't take long for that kiss to become passionate and heated... She knew that it easily could go too far again, but he was just so gentle with her! She could almost feel his love for her when he kissed her...

The pair was interrupted by loud banging on the front door. They ignored it, until they could hear a discussion of a woman's voice and a whimpering house elf...

''Stay here, I'll take a look...'' Rodolphus got out of the bed.

Bellatrix remained seated and sighed.

What was happening?!

* * *

><p>Rodolphus descended the stairs and didn't like what he saw...<p>

There she was... Skinny... Young... Blonde... That girl and she was currently yelling at one of his house elves!

''I don't care! I want to speak to Rodolphus!'' the house elf cringed and moved away from the mad woman.

''What are you doing here?!'' he rushed down.

''Rodolphus! Where have you been?!'' she immediately asked.

''Here'' ''In my own house! Where you shouldn't be!'' he warned her.

''What do you mean? You don't want me here?'' ''I thought you liked spending time with me?'' she placed her hand on his arm and grinned mischievously...

''You surely must have enjoyed our little adventures before...'' she came dangerously close.

Rodolphus took a step back and she looked at him, confused and angry.

''I thought you liked me?!'' she exclaimed.

''I-I did... You're a great girl, but- I-I don't know... Just not for me... I have a wife!'' ''I'm too old for you... I'm sure you find the perfect man for you, of your own age...'' Rodolphus knew this all sounded very cliche.

''It is your wife, isn't it?! She got to you, didn't she?! She got to you!'' she raised her voice.

''I think it's for the best if you leave now...'' Rodolphus tried to remain kind...

''That bitch! That bloody cow! That bitch!'' she screamed.

''Leave, now! Get out!'' Rodolphus wasn't here to let her insult his wife!

''Bitch! I hate her! I hate you!'' she pushed him.

''He told you to get out!'' Bellatrix suddenly stood at the top of the big staircase.

''You!'' the girl tried to get her wand out.

''Expelliarmus!'' Rodolphus didn't want things to get out of hand...

''You! You took him from me! You ruined everything!'' she yelled.

''I know... I got him first, I married him!'' '' Now, leave!'' Bellatrix replied coldly.

''Go!'' Rodolphus pushed her out and threw her wand out as well.

When he turned around after closing the door, Bellatrix was already gone...

''Bella!'' he ran up the stairs.

Their bedroom door was close... He knocked.

''Bella, please...'' he kept on knocking.

''Why was she here, Rodolphus?!'' he heard his wife's voice...

''I don't know... Bella, please open up!'' he couldn't believe this was happening after everything that had happened yesterday...

He thought they had finally left everything of the infidelity behind... All of it, everything! Why did that blonde idiot have to show up now?! Why?!

''Bellatrix!'' he was desperate!

''Could you just leave me alone, please...'' she couldn't handle it.

Rodolphus kicked the door and angrily walked away.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the door, Bellatrix heard him walk away...<p>

She was seated on the floor, trying to get her shaking hands under control... She wiped her tears away with her shaking hands... Why was she even crying?!

Once again, Bellatrix had the feeling that she didn't deserve to cry... She had brought this all on herself... She had pushed her husband away and even though she wanted him back, she couldn't be around him right now...

She needed time to think.

**8888888888**

**#Drama**

**I really wanted to get the blonde girl in this story... Had this idea for a while...  
>Shaking things up a bit after all the kissing and 'good times' between Rodolphus &amp; Bellatrix...<strong>


	8. Save The Day

**It 2am and I'm so tired! I actually stayed up to write this, because I wanted to update before I go on holiday tomorrow...  
>I'll be on holiday for the next 3 weeks, so I'll probably won't be able to update for a month...<br>I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 8 already!**

**8888888888**

Bellatrix Lestrange was still seated on the floor, back against the door. She still didn't feel like getting up, although she had moved from her spot a couple of times... The house elves had brought some food once in a while so she had to move from the door, but she hadn't actually got up from the floor... Sitting on the ground made her feel connected, just connected to something...

She felt absolutely miserable. She was mad at that stupid girl, but most of all she was mad at herself! She knew it wasn't Rodolphus his fault at all, if you would just forget about the fact that he had actually started things with that girl for a while, he hadn't brought her here... She had just shown up on her own! How disrespectful! This was the Lestrange manor, she didn't belong here! Only Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange! This was Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange their safe haven! Or it rather had been...

This house held so many memories! Good ones... Bad ones and in betweens... If Bellatrix was honest with herself, the good ones had turned into bad ones and it was all her fault! Thinking back, she couldn't find one logical reason to cheat on her husband... He was such a good man! The greatest!

The Dark Lord had power, sure! Power... What did power bring?! What would it do for her? Nothing... The only thing her Lord had brought her was pain. Hurt, pain and humiliation. Never thought he would...

A knock on the door disturbed her line of thoughts...

''M-Misses Lestrange, d-dinner...'' the timid voice of one of the elves sounded from behind the door.

Bellatrix blinked. Was it already that late? Had she actually wasted a day just sitting on her bedroom floor?! She schuffled away from the door and the door slowly opened, the elf came in with a tray. The food was placed next to her on the floor.

''Doesn't Master Lestrange demand it of me to join him for dinner downstairs?'' Bellatrix was curious.

''M-Master Le-Lestrange isn't downstairs, Misses...'' the elf replied.

''What do you mean?!'' ''Where is he then?!'' she snapped.

''In his study, M-Misses!'' the house elf backed away from her.

''What?! All day?!'' she asked.

''Y-Yes, just like y-you... Being in here a-all day...'' the little creature was scared to death of the witch.

''Go away!'' the elf popped out of the room with a loud Bang.

They had both wasted a day, hiding from each other in rooms... Well, she was hiding and needed time to think... He was probably just mad at her for acting the way that she had earlier...

Bellatrix ate her dinner and thought things over, before finally getting up...

She stood and opened the door...

* * *

><p>Rodolphus looked through the big windows of the study, it was already dark out again... He had looked at that same view of the Lestrange manor's garden all day! He sighed and took another bite of his dinner. The tray of food stood on the desk he was sitting at.<p>

The only time he had left the room was to go to the bathroom and still he had been anxious of running into his wife, she didn't want to see him...

His girl showing up like that had been quite the confrontation... He hadn't expected it to happen! They both hadn't! Rodolphus and Bellatrix thought they'd left everything behind them of those bad times and would make things better now!

Rodolphus was so grateful that his wife was willing to try and fix the broken pieces of their marriage, but then this girl had to show up and ruin everything! He had been so close...

The sound of footsteps approaching outside in the hall suddenly got his attention, they weren't the light the footstep of a small house elf...

''I- I'm ss-'' he heard his wife's voice behind him.

He slowly turned around in this chair, facing her. Was she actually trying to say ''I'm sorry''?! Was she going to apologize? His wife?!

''I'm... I'm a hypocrite...'' Bellatrix sighed.

''Hypocrite?'' he gave her a questioning look.

''We both cheated... It's unfair to blame you for her showing up here...'' she stared at the floor.

''You think it's unfair? That's big of you!'' Rodolphus knew he was pushing his luck now...

Bellatrix looked up from the floor and that glared at him. Was he seriously making jokes right now?!

''Besides, The Dark Lord never showed up at our door demanding to speak to you... He just sends an excruciating pain through our arm if he wants a conversation!'' he chuckled.

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile now... Just a couple of weeks ago she would have killed him for making jokes about The Dark Lord and being a Deatheater, but after everything that had happened she could actually see the truth in it... Although she still believed in the importance of blood purity! They all did!

''You're not mad at me?'' she needed to know.

''I was... You cheated, I was hurt...'' he was being honest.

''You're not mad at me for what happened today? For how I reacted?'' that was what she had actually meant...

''No'' ''I love you'' he couldn't be mad at her for long...

''Rodolphus, you know that-'' she tried...

''I know, Bella... I know'' he cut her off.

Rodolphus knew. She didn't need to explain it to him... She had loved him once, their marriage had consisted of love in the beginning and she had shown him in these last couple of days that she still cared! She couldn't just say ''I love you''... He knew that, but she did care about him! Maybe she could really love him again! Love him like she'd used to...

''Come here...'' he beckoned her.

Bellatrix walked over and sat on his lap in the chair, he held her close as she snuggled into his neck. They looked like two teenagers in love, maybe they still were...

The day ended like it had started: peaceful, even though it hadn't seemed like it would just hours before...

The day was saved.

**8888888888**

**This was a quick update! See you in three/four weeks!**

**This chapter sort of looks like my other short finished Bellatrix & Rodolphus story: Cold...  
>Have to try to keep it original and fresh... Oops!<strong>


	9. Nothing

**I'm back!  
>This chapter contains the first idea of getting 'the blonde bimbo mistress' into my story, she was never meant to show up at the Lestrange manor... Then I did that anyway, but I still wanted my first idea into this story!<br>Just full circle**

**8888888888**

The peace in the Lestrange Household was soon disturbed by that stinging sensation that Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange both felt in their arms the next day... Their Lord was calling again...

Rodolphus looked at his wife. Bellatrix seemed to act normal, but he could tell that she was feeling nervous... She had to face that man again, the last time he had hurt her! Still, Bellatrix left the manor with her head held high and no fear in her eyes. She was strong! She was a Deatheater!

She was Bellatrix Lestrange!

* * *

><p>Once they'd arrived, Rodolphus kept close to his wife side. He wanted to be prepared for everything, not wanting to have his wife getting hurt never ever again like the last time...<p>

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as they entered the room where the Deatheather meeting was about to begin, but Bellatrix shrugged it off. People didn't need to see that she was nervous. It was a weakness. She wasn't weak!

Rodolphus sighed. He watched his wife making her way to her usual spot, the seat right next to The Dark Lord. There was nothing he could do, but to follow her and take a seat next to her. When Bellatrix felt his presence beside her, she quickly looked up at him for just a second or two. Gratitude shown in her eyes. She was grateful that he was right beside her, even though she wouldn't let it show. She needed him now that she was under the cold stare of Lord Voldemort...

''Things are going better , I see?'' their Lord smirked at the couple Lestrange.

''Yes, My Lord'' Bellatrix stared down at the table.

She felt Rodolphus' hand brush against hers under the table.

''Does your husband agree?'' ''Rodolphus?'' Lord Voldemort looked at him with a weird look on his face.

Rodolphus looked confused. Why was he being asked the same question? His wife had already answered... There was something in his Lord's eyes, like he knew something...

''Yes, we're completely fine...'' Rodolphus sensed that all the eyes of his fellow Deatheaters were focussed on him and his wife...

Some were terrified of what was going to happen with them. Others smirked, they knew about the problems that had been causing trouble in the Lestrange household...

''Good. It will certainly help our cause'' ''Tonight, for the cause, you will go out and hunt down, kill, torture and maim as many bloodtraitors, muggles, mudbloods and other vermin as you can... Have some fun!'' Lord Voldemort ended his orders with a laugh that sent shivers down the spines of almost all the Deatheaters.

Everybody stood up, ready to go.

''Mrs. Lestrange, a word please...'' Bellatrix stopped right on the spot.

She swallowed hard. She hadn't done anything wrong now or had she?! Rodolphus grabbed her hand. He just wanted to take her out of here, but she pulled her hand back. She couldn't deny her Lord, it would only make it worse...

She left Rodolphus alone and followed her Lord into his chamber.

* * *

><p>''Close the door behind you'' Bellatrix did like she was being told.<p>

''You and Rodolphus have solved your problems?'' he asked.

''Y-y-yes My Lord...'' she wasn't one hundred percent sure how things were going to work out with her and Rodolphus now...

''Good, good...'' ''I won't apologise for what I did, I'm your master and you are my servant... You deserved every bit of the punishment you got, but I must admit that I was wrong...'' he said lazily.

''M' Lord?'' Bellatrix looked confused.

''Our meetings late at night might have caused some stirring in your marriage, but some new knowledge enlightened me that your husband himself wasn't that faithful either...'' The Dark Lord watched her as she was staring at her own feet.

''But you knew that already, didn't you?'' he smirked.

He stretched out is hand, but not in her direction and beckoned something or someone. All different kind of thoughts were going through her mind. Was it Nagini?! Was it something worse?! The answer left her in complete shock...

The blonde bimbo!

Rodolphus his mistress! What was she doing here?! Rodolphus never told her the girl was a Deatheater to... Bellatrix stared at the girl, her eyes wide. The petite blonde smiked. The girl had done it all. First her husband and now her master! Still, Bellatrix didn't feel as much hatred now as the hatred she had felt when the girl had tried to steal her Rodolphus away from her...

''I believe you've met before... Stella has joined our cause'' he said.

Stella... So that was her name... Wait, she had joined the cause?! She had just become a Deatheater?!

''You can go now, Bellatrix'' ''That was all...'' ''This will be our last private meeting, Stella will fulfil your duties from now on... She is new and, well... Younger...'' he laughed again with his ice cold voice.

Bellatrix couldn't believe it! She was tossed aside for a younger blonde, again! Wait, she could go?! She was free?! No beating or rape?! She turned around as fast as she could, before her Lord could possibly change his mind.

''Bella!'' she cringed hearing her name.

This wasn't over... Not that easy...

''You are still my most faithful servant, are you not?!'' Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief.

''Y-yes My Lord! Of course My Lord!'' ''All the filth needs to die!'' she answered.

''That's right... Then go out and kill them, Bella!'' he dismissed her.

''I will, My Lord!'' Bellatrix turned around.

She could finally leave!

* * *

><p>Bellatrix got out of the room. Before she even got a chance to close the door, Rodolphus grabbed her arm and guided her away. He immediately started to examine his wife.<p>

''Are you okay?! What did he do to you?!'' he cupped her face in his hands.

''Nothing... I'm fine'' she mumbled or it was actually more of a whisper...

''Nothing?'' Rodolphus couldn't believe it!

''Nothing...'' Bellatrix still couldn't believe it herself...

''It's over...'' she whispered.

Rodolphus watched her closely. Was she hurt? Did she mind that it was over? Did she still care? It didn't really look like it...

''What did he say to you?'' ''What happened?!'' Rodolphus wanted to know...

''He... It was... I- I ehr- Nothing...'' she didn't know if she should tell him about Stella...

The door of their Lord's chamber was creaking as it was slowly closing, because of Rodolphus Bellatrix hadn't been able to close it properly... Rodolphus looked into the direction of the door and just before it fell shut, he saw it! Stella! With that... That monster of a man!

''Guess it's over for me too...'' Rodolphus looked disgusted by what he saw.

''It isn't over yet! We still have got some muggles to kill and traitors to torture!'' Bellatrix grinned.

There she was! Rodolphus looked at his wife, seeing her change... There she was, his crazy lovely wife! Fire and lust in her eyes! Lust for blood! Some may think that she was insane, but he loved her that way... Or let's just say that anything was better than his wife being all quiet, hurt and sad...

They quickly ran out and caught up with the rest.

Ready for some action.

**8888888888**

**Sorry for anyone who's called Stella, hope you're a brunette!xD**

**Already have an idea for the next chapter...**

**Getting Bella back to her old crazy self again and a bit less OOC!**


	10. Magic Happens

**Welcome to all the new followers of this story!  
>Can't thank you enough for all the review and favourites as well!<strong>

**I know facial expression and the eyes aren't really visible/that clear behind a Deatheater mask, but still let's imagine...**

**Chapter 10!**

**8888888888**

Streaks of black smoke in the wind. Flashes of light. Broomsticks and wands sweeping through the air. Hexes and curses. Coloured lights. Screams. All the sounds and sights of a battle...

A battle that already had a winner before it had even begun... Un unfair battle that only one party could enjoy... A battle for one reason and one reason only, a passion for bloodlust! Killing muggles, mudbloods and other traitors!

The sounds of those people being tortured and killed were overwhelming. A sane person would be traumatized for life by just hearing one single heartbreaking scream of those victims, but then again Deatheaters were probably never sane...The screams out of agony were so loud! There's was almost not a sound in the world that was louder, except one thing... A cackle.

A loud crazy cackle. A cackle that would send shivers down grown men their spine. An insane and wicked cackle. A cackle that clearly pointed out the joy of torturing and killing...

Bellatrix Lestrange's cackle...

Rodolphus Lestrange could hear his wife's cackle every second of every minute as he rushed through the wind on his broomstick, sending curses down at helpless muggles. He could hear her everywhere he went! She was everywhere in this battle and he loved it!

He loved her! He loved her wicked cackle! He felt proud when he heard it!

Rodolphus looked over his shoulder and looked at Bellatrix enjoying herself. Her cloak floating in the wind, her hair up in a messy bun under her cap, the shiny mask covering her beautiful face and the sparkle in her eyes as she watched her victims scream out in pain. Her wand never stopping to send all different sorts of coloured hexes at them...

Bellatrix looked over at Rodolphus and winked. Rodolphus grinned back at her.

Suddenly, Deatheaters were screaming too! Aurors had heard about this random attack and were now fighting back! Bellatrix had already sent one of them falling down his broomstick, before her husband joined her by her side. Rodolphus struck an auror right in the face with a hex.

''Let's go home!'' he screamed over all the sounds.

Bellatrix ignored him, trying to kill and torture some more...

''Come on, Bella! You've got enough of them down!'' Rodolphus tried to meet her crazy eyes.

After a couple of more killings, she finally looked at him. Bellatrix smiled wickedly, before pulling her husband by the arm and apparated them home...

Her cackle still hung in the air long after they were gone...

* * *

><p>The couple popped into their manor.<p>

''Bellatrix, you always need to take it too far!'' Rodolphus huffed as they took off their cloaks and masks.

At first, Rodolphus thought it was sexy. She enjoying herself, her eyes sparkling, the lust in her eyes, her cackle... She was hot! But then halfway through a battle, she would just go on and on! She'd turn crazy and not the sexy-crazy kind, the insane kind!

Bellatrix grabbed his face in her hands and pulled her husband closer, kissing him hungrily. Rodolphus was taken by surprise. He thought she would get angry for him putting her in her place...

''I know... Sorry...'' she giggled.

''Bella, are you okay?'' it was almost as if she was drunk...

''Wasn't that great?! Merlin, I feel so alive! Don't you feel alive?!'' Bellatrix cackled again.

She walked into the living room, pulling her hair loose from the bun. Rodolphus followed her and watched her hair cascade down her back. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him. She suddenly seemed so young and carefree! It was as if she was moving in slow motion, as if the world only moved around her... She looked extremely sexy!

''I want... I want wine! Do you want wine?!'' ''You! Get us some wine!'' she ordered one of the house elves.

Bellatrix dropped on the sofa and let out a deep long breath. Rodolphus slowly approached the sofa, still looking at his wife intently and sat next to her.

''We did good, didn't we?!'' she grinned.

''We surely killed a couple of them...'' Rodolphus chuckled.

''The Dark Lord will be pleased'' Bellatrix stated.

Rodolphus looked at her, his expression changed... Always The Dark Lord... Bellatrix watched her husband take a glass of wine from the tray that the elf brought, before kicking him and sending him away... She quickly took the other glass and watched him carefully as Rodolphus downed half of the glass in one go...

''What?! I didn't mean anything by that...'' ''It's just a fact! The Dark Lord will be pleased...'' ''Come on, Rod!'' she took a sip of her wine.

Rodolphus didn't say anything at all.

''I don't get it! Why do you always play the victim here?!'' ''What do you think, how it made me feel seeing that skank of yours there?! First she takes you and now she gets to our Lord, she takes everything!'' Bellatrix shrieked.

''I thought you were fine... I thought you weren't bothered...'' his reply was rather cold.

''I am not!'' Why are you?!''she turned to look at him.

Bellatrix stared at him. There was just this weird silence between them...

''She really screwed us over, didn't she?'' Rodolphus suddenly broke the silence...

He casually took another sip, a smirk slowly tugging on his lips. Bellatrix stared at him in disbelief as Rodolphus started to chuckled. Soon, he was laughing. Laughing at their misfortune... Bellatrix couldn't help but smile herself, it was actually kind of bizarre what all had happened to them! They just sat there, laughing... Like two children, laughing about a little stupid joke...

After a while, the laughing died down and they just looked at each other. Bellatrix put her glass down, before she slowly took the other glass out of her husband's grasp and put it away as well. She scooted closer and looked into his eyes. There that lust was again...

''What are you doing?'' Rodolphus asked.

''Do you mind what I'm doing?'' her lips got closer to his...

''No...'' her lips brushed his and Rodolphus took the opportunity to kiss her.

There they were again, kissing passionately on the same sofa after drinking some wine... This time the glasses were neatly put away though, no accidents this time!

''Let's go upstairs...'' Bellatrix whispered.

She got up and pulled her husband to his feet, before running out of the room and up the stairs... Rodolphus stood there for a minute and blinked, before sprinting up after her!

No time to waste!

* * *

><p>Their passionate kissing was continued upstairs in the bedroom. Things got heated and it didn't take long for Mrs. Lestrange to start to pull on clothing. This took Mr. Lestrange by surprise, not that he was against it or anything...<p>

He had already been surprised when his wife had suggested to even go upstairs, let alone do this!

Rodolphus started to pull off her clothes as well, slowly and delicately... He didn't know how far he could go right now...

There was touching and kissing... Smiling and giggling... Lovin'...

Soon, the couple ended up in their marriage bed and well... Well, everybody knew what was supposed to happen in there...

''Bella, are you sure?'' Rodolphus untangled himself from her.

The last time things had gotten this far, it hadn't all ended very well...

''Yes, I'm sure'' she gave him a reassuring smile.

Rodolphus didn't hold back anymore! He pushed his wife onto the mattress, while peppering every bit of her skin with kisses and pulled the covers over the two of them...

Magic did happen sometimes...

**8888888888**

**Oh well, what can I say? Magic happens, yay!**

**Sexy Bella!xD**


	11. Amazing

**I'M SO SORRY!  
>I'm so sorry that this took me so long!<br>School has started again last week and there's just so much to do and to catch up on!**

**I have a feeling that this story is getting close to its end, but I'll probably won't be able to post it anytime soon anyway...  
>Struggling with this...<br>Feels like I'm repeating things...**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**8888888888**

It wasn't until late in the morning when Rodolphus Lestrange finally opened his eyes. He had slept in, the morning was almost over already! Almost half of a day wasted on sleep... Well needed sleep... Rodolphus wasn't a man who boasted a lot, but last night he'd been rather good! They'd been good! It had been good! Magic had surely happened last night!

What was there to say... Making magic happen did take up a lot of a person's energy, a good and healthy long sleep was needed afterwards...

Anyway! Rodolphus opened his eyes and was greeted by his wife, who was sitting up and smiling. She didn't say anything, she just sat there... Bellatrix Lestrange just sat there, smiling... Smiling... She wasn't really smiling at him, though. It was more of as if she was just lost in thought, smiling about something she was thinking of...

Smiling...

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was indeed smiling and indeed lost in thought...<p>

Not just about last night, just about everything... How everything turned out to be okay after all... After the infidelity, after the rape... They were just a normal couple again! Well, if you could call two notorious Deatheaters 'normal'... A normal married couple who had just spent the night together like any couple in love would...

Love... It was funny when you came to think about it... Such a small word with such a powerful meaning... The word 'love' could hand you the world on a silver platter, if you actually meant it when you were saying it...

Did she mean it?! Bellatrix thought about it for a little while... Yes, yes she did. Love. She loved her husband, still after everything...

Thinking about it made her realise that she'd actually never stopped... She had always loved Rodolphus! It was just hidden, hidden behind her devotion for a monster of a man who hurt her...

She had been blinded by being called 'his most faithful servant'... She had been her Lord's favourite! Who wouldn't wander off to the dark side at that?! Everybody wanted to be the best at something and killing people who just simply didn't belong on this earth was something she was very good at!

She wanted all the traitors and Muggles dead! Just like The Dark Lord had said! She still did! They didn't belong here! She just wasn't that comfortable with the things that her Lord said anymore... She would obey to his orders for missions, she just wouldn't obey to his personal favours anymore... Not after what happened last time... Never again!

Last night, she hadn't thought about it as much as she thought she would... Don't get the wrong idea, she'd really wanted to make the magic happen with her husband! It was just that she had been a bit scared that all those memories would come back to her again... The pain... The hurt...

They had... A couple of times, just seconds... Rodolphus had always been there to kiss them away. No worries, no pain... Just him, he had been so gentle with her!

Bellatrix smiled again, just thinking about him...

''Hello there, Sunshine...''

Bellatrix was startled. She really hadn't been paying attention to him all that much...

''Hi...'' she smiled again.

''What are you thinking about? Why are you smiling?'' Rodolphus asked.

''I- I ehr- I just... I don't know...'' Bellatrix chuckled.

''Last night?'' Rodolphus smirked.

It seemed like his wife was blushing. Was she blushing?! Was the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange blushing?! Blushing?!

''Are you still okay about everything?'' Rodophus suddenly sounded serious...

What if she'd suddenly changed her mind... What is she hadn't been okay with it, so soon after... She was a rape victim, what if he'd hurt her?!

Bellatrix looked at him for a couple of seconds, almost as if she didn't understand what he was talking about...

''Yes! Yes, of course!'' Bellatrix understood now...

''I forgot how nice it felt... How nice and gentle you could be...'' ''How nice and gentle you are'' she quickly corrected herself.

Her husband wasn't dead yet... He still could be nice and gentle with her and he surely had been that with her last night! He was very much alive!

Rodolphus felt a wave of relief shoot through his body. He hadn't hurt her, he had pleased her! He smiled.

''I love you'' Bellatrix suddenly blurted it.

''You- You do?!'' her husband was actually quite shocked!

''Sure I do'' ''Always have...''Bellatrix actually spoke the truth.

She hadn't always been faithful, she knew that, but in the end, she'd always come around... She'd always go back to him...

''I- ehr- I love you too...'' ''I love you too'' he made it sound more self-assuring that second time.

He didn't want her to think he didn't mean it... He did! He loved her so much and still felt really sorry for all the bad things he had ever done to her!

''I surely must have treated you right than last night...'' he said.

''No, not because of that... I just- I mean it!'' Bellatrix thought that her husband thought that she'd only said she loved him because of the amazing things he'd done to her last night...

''I was just kidding!'' he chuckled

''Good... You did treat me right though, last night...'' ''I wasn't disappointed by anything we did, before you start thinking that...'' she shot him a playful look.

''Why would I think that?! I'm amazing!'' Rodolphus smirked.

''Are you now?!'' Bellatrix laughed.

''Yes!'' ''Do you want me to show you again?'' Rodolphus started to kiss her neck.

''Hmm... If you must...'' she closed her eyes.

''It's my duty as your husband!'' he lifted up his head.

''Duty... Should I be your obedient wife then?'' his wife asked.

''Yes'' he placed more kisses in her neck.

''Just this once!'' she quickly added.

Rodolphus chuckled. His wife would never change... Always his fierce and independent Bella...

He continued to place kisses in her neck and felt his wife's hands tangle in his hair, softly pulling on it... She let out a sigh of pure bliss...

How nice was it to start your day almost exactly the same as the last one had ended?!

Amazing...

**8888888888**

**So fluffly, really OOC!  
>Just wanted to do it like this! They're just so cute this way!<strong>

**Already have an idea for the next chapter, not pretty sure if you'll like it...**


	12. Only Just A Dream

**This idea popped into my head and I just had to do it!  
>THANK YOU FOR READING!<strong>

**Bit of repetition...**

**Hope you'll understand...**

**888888888888**

A door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes shot open. Where was she?! What was happening?! She was in her bedroom, sprawled out in the middle of the bed...<p>

She sat up, slowly waking from her slumber... She knew what was going on again, she was waiting for Rodolphus to come home... It was already the third this week he'd come home late...

She must have fallen asleep while she was waiting for him...

Bellatrix thought about the dream she'd just had... That had been a crazy dream! Rodolphus was cheating on her, her Lord raped her, she and Rodolphus grew closer again, they actually said they loved each other and did much more! What?!

Everything had almost gone back to normal... Back to the good years of their marriage... To be honest, she missed that! She missed her husband now!

She tried to shake it off... It had all been so real... The rape... She shivered. Rodolphus had been there for her, though... On the other hand, he had cheated on her in the dream!

What if he really was cheating on her?! He wouldn't! Would he?! Where was he now then?!

Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a bit panicky, she didn't want him to cheat on her! Then again, she was cheating on him too with The Dark Lord...

She swallowed. What if this dream was a warning... Don't be stupid, Bellatrix! It was just a dream! She tried to talk herself out of having these weird thoughts... Still, she couldn't help having a weird feeling... What if this dream did show the future?! She would get raped...

She needed to stop! She needed to end this thing with The Dark Lord! Now! He would understand, wouldn't he?! She could tell him it was better for the Cause or something, that it was a distraction... She would make something up, so she wouldn't get raped...

No more 'last night meetings' with Lord Voldemort... If she didn't cheat, her husband wouldn't cheat!

Bellatrix shivered again, thinking about Rodolphus with another woman... No! Rodolphus was hers, he was her husband! Bellatrix Lestrange was the only one allowed to love him, nobody else! Love? Love?! Bellatrix couldn't believe it... Had she just-?!

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the big stairs of the Lestrange manor...

Her eyes got wide. The door slamming shut... It had been the front door!

Rodolphus Lestrange was home!

* * *

><p>Rodolphus slowly opened the door to his bedroom, hoping he wouldn't wake his wife. It was late, he was tired... He wanted to sleep...<p>

Rodolphus walked in and turned around to close the door. As he turned back around, his eyes met his wife's. Bellatrix was seated on their bed and staring at him, not looking very happy...

''Where have you been, Rodolphus?'' she asked.

''I'm tired'' was the only reply she got.

He wanted to get in the bed, but Bellatrix shifted and prevented him from doing so.

''Oh, I'm sure you are'' ''I'm sure you are 'tired'!'' her eyes shot fire.

Bellatrix could imagine why he was tired, all the things he had done with that girl...

''Could you possibly be polite enough to move?'' Rodolphus sighed.

Sometimes he really didn't get his wife... Well, most of the time he didn't... Why did she always have to be so difficult?! What happened to his beautiful and lovely wife?! Fierce and rude to everybody, except to her husband... What happened to the girl he had fallen for?!

''No! Do you think you just can hop from one bed to another?!'' ''You just came out of her bed, I'm bloody well not letting you into mine now!'' Bellatrix shrieked.

''Her bed?! What are you talking about?!'' Rodolphus thought his wife had really lost her marbles this time!

''You're cheating on me!'' she practically yelled.

''What?!'' her husband stared at her in disbelief.

''Yes you are! You're never here, you're always late!'' ''You are cheating on me!'' she accused him.

''I'm not cheating on you! I had to work late!'' ''I'm not cheating on you, you're cheating on me!'' Rodolphus was getting angry now...

''Wait- You're- You're not?'' Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a bit of a relief...

''No! You're the one who cheats here! With The Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake!'' he said.

''I know...'' she quiet.

''You cheat on me all the time and I still love you! How stupid can I be, right?!'' ''I still love you... After everything...'' Rodolphus felt defeated...

''Not anymore...'' his wife said.

''Yes, I still do! Even if I try not to, I still love you!'' Rodolphus just couldn't help it!

''No, I mean- Not anymore... I'm not cheating anymore...'' Bellatrix explained...

''What?! Since when?!'' Rodolphus was shocked!

''Today, in fact...'' she felt embarrassed.

She'd just decided a half hour ago not to cheat on him anymore... Why would he believe her now?!

''Why?'' he wanted to know.

''I- I don't know...'' Bellatrix looked at her hands in her lap.

''Why, Bellatrix?!'' Rodolphus asked again.

He wanted to know, he needed to know! Was there still some there, feelings for him?!

''I miss you!'' There, she had said it!

Rodolphus didn't do or say anything, he just stared at her... What was going on?! Had that just really happened?! His wife missed him!

''Will you come to bed now?'' ''Please?'' his wife timid voice brought him back to reality...

''If you let me...'' Rodolphus couldn't really think of anything else to say...

Bellatrix quickly scooted to her side of their bed, giving him space to get in. She got under the covers, facing the other direction... She didn't know what to do... She didn't know if Rodolphus was still mad or that he was just shocked... What was he thinking?!

She felt her husband getting into the bed beside her. It felt rather awkward... Two minutes went by, neither of them saying anything... Bellatrix didn't think he would say anything anytime soon...

Bellatrix turned around and faced her husband. He had his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping... Trying to fall asleep after the conversation they'd just had was hard...

''Rod?'' she was trying to think of what she should do...

Rodolphus turned his head and opened his eyes, looking at her.

Withough thinking much further, Bellatrix got closer to her husband and snuggled up to him. Rodolphus gentle placed his arms around her.

''Been a long time...'' he sighed.

Rodolphus tried to remember the last time he and his wife had cuddled like this, he couldn't...

Bellatrix agreed. She looked up at him. After a couple of seconds, she lifted up her head and kissed him. She couldn't even remember the last time they had kissed! A proper kiss. She gave him a proper kiss, before resting her head on his shoulder.

''Goodnight, my love'' Rodolphus whispered.

''Love ya'' Bellatrix yawned, already

Rodolphus smiled. She'd said she loved him! She clearly was comfortable. Rodolphus was too. It just felt right!

Like it always would be. Like it always had been.

**8888888888**

**THE END!**

**I actually sort of feel bad for ending it here, but I was struggling to get ideas and I the amount of time I have to update is just so little! I wouldn't want you waiting forever for an update with a half thought-through idea...**

**The ending bit is similar to my other Bella&Rod story ''Cold'', I just like to think they're able to have a happy ending like this...**

**Thank you all so much for reading!  
>I really appreciated all the lovely reviews every time again!<strong>

**I still got one Bella&Rod fic open at the moment (''Never The End'' – Bellatrix and Rodophus during their time at Hogwarts) you could read if you're scared of missing my Bella&Rod fics -just kidding-, but like I said the updates are terribly slow...**

**Bye.X**


End file.
